Spilled Oden
by Asane Hime
Summary: Kyo tries to ask Touru to a festival but keeps being interupted. Kyo Touru, Yuki Touru *complete* Originally written 12/2001


Author's Notes: Usual disclaimers apply. This story is Otakuese free and is an experiment in present tense narrative writing. 

**Spilled Oden**

A lone red-haired figure lays on the roof of the Sohma estate, lost in thought. It's a beautiful day and the cottony summer clouds are lazily floating across a serene blue sky. The thoughts of the young man named Kyo, however, are anything but serene. 

Kyo suddenly sits up, using his hands that were resting behind his head to help him. His face is flushed as he sits feet together, hunched over. _Damn it! I've got to ask her. The festival is only two days away and I still haven't managed to say a word. I'm not going to get a better chance than now. That damn mouse is away somewhere, probably trying to chase the girls away that are always trying to get his attentions. Shigure's essentially not here because ever since his publisher hired someone named K to collect his manuscripts, he's been working like a dog in his study. For once, there isn't an entire herd of Sohma's running around the place._ Kyo inhales deeply with resolve and sighs. The smell of oden fills his nose. _Smells like Touru is in the kitchen making lunch. I have to tell her now!_

His newfound courage and determination giving him strength, Kyo leaps down from the roof and heads for kitchen, his stride a little stiff from nervousness. He cautiously peaks his head into the delicious smelling room. Honda is standing over the stove facing away from him, humming a light melody. She doesn't notice his entrance. 

"Honda-san, I …" Kyo manages to blurt out before a sudden crash interrupts him. 

"Oh!" Touru turns around in surprise, spilling some oden. "I'm sorry Kyo-kun, you surprised me. I'm such a klutz," she stammers in panic as she squats down to clean up the floor. 

"No, I'm sorry. It's my fault." Kyo, still slightly flushed, approaches to help her. 

They both reach out to pick up the dropped cooking chopsticks at the same time, causing their hands to inadvertently brush for just an instant. Kyo jumps back in embarrassment while Toru's face turns a distinct shade of beat red. "Sor…sorry!" They both manage to stutter at the same time. 

Kyo pauses, hand rubbing behind his head. _Damn it. Just say it already, stupid cat._ "Honda-san, I… I…" 

Just that moment, Shigure decided to come out of his prison of a study and pops his head into the kitchen doorway. "Touru-san, is lunch ready yet? I'm not used to all this constant writing and I'm starving. 

"Y-yes, almost. Another 10 minutes maybe?" The crimson in her face begins to drain away at the start of a normal conversation. "Here you go," she says, picking up a bowl holding it out towards him. "The salad is done so you can eat it now if you really want. I haven't managed to set the table yet, though." 

Shigure's eyes light up at the thought of eating Touru's delicious food after all his hard work. He staggers into the kitchen, leaning heavily against the walls and counter along the way like a man who is many decades beyond his prime. 

Kyo is about to say some snappy retort, but the somnolent look in the man's eyes, one he has never seen before, stops him. Shigure gives a weary smile to Touru. "Thank you, Touru-san. If you don't mind, I'll just take this back to the study with me. I have to finish this chapter or K will…" He pauses as a shudder wracks his body. 

"Sure," Touru beams her smile at him and hands him the bowl. "I'll let you know when the rest of lunch is ready. There's been a slight setback." 

"Thank you, Touru-san," Shigure says as he turns and sighs, shuffling once more towards the study. As soon as he's out of the sight of the two embarrassed teens, a knowing smile creeps across his lips. _Hmm, this would make great material for my next shoujo manga._

"Poor Shigure-san. I've never seen him like this before." 

"He had it coming to him with how lazy he's been," Kyo announces roughly. Touru flashed him a look, causing him to immediately regret what he just said. Trying to put it behind him, he puts his fist to his mouth and clears his throat. Touru has already turned around and resumed cooking, however. 

"Honda-san, I… I…" Kyo's mouth is moving to continue the sentence, but nothing is heard, the sudden wailing of a teapot overpowering his announcement. 

"Oh! The tea's ready. I almost forgot about it." 

_Now or never Kyo, now or never,_ he thinks, determined to tell her before it's too late. "Honda-san, I… I…." 

At that moment, Yuki takes the opportunity to walk into the kitchen. "Ah, Sohma-kun, welcome back," Touru says with all pleasantry. "How was your day?" 

_Damn it! Just when I worked up the nerve to ask. You probably did that on purpose, damn mouse!_

"Actually Honda-san, I have something to ask you," Yuki clears his throat, a slight blush rising in his cheeks. "Would you like to accompany me to the festival?" 

"Why you bastard mouse!" Kyo grumbles under his breath, his fists clenching and the hair on the back of his neck sticking strait up like one ticked off kitty. Yuki just flashes him one of his looks, a heavy lidded glare full of the knowledge that he beat Kyo to the punch line, like so many other things. Touru, still in shock at the question and turning red yet again, doesn't notice the exchange. 

"Y-yes! I'd be very happy to go with you. I wonder what I should wear." 

"I'm sure you'll look wonderful in anything," Yuki compliments. 

Touru simply bows her head slightly and blushes, while Kyo only manages to let out a hiss as he swiftly storms out of the room. He pauses long enough only to whisper in Yuki's ear "I'm going kill you," before disappearing beyond the doorway. A small smirk makes its way to Yuki's face, but is quickly replaced by his usual "for Touru only" sweet smile. 

"Huh? Did I miss something?" Touru asks. 

"No, nothing at all. I'm really looking forward to going to the festival with you. I'll make all the arrangements and get back to you." 

Touru's confused expression is immediately replaced with her warm smile that can make anyone melt, as it had with many of the Sohma clan members. "Sure!" 

*The End* 

Quick note about the title: The title of this story is a pun on the saying about spilled rice (or was it spilled water?) Once spilled it is not easily picked up. To me, Kyo missing his opportunity to ask Touru to the festival is sort of like that. 


End file.
